


Порой я ненавижу свою жизнь

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, Rumlow isn't a total cunt, Steve is not a good alpha, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, omega!Rumlow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Во время событий «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат» Рамлоу узнает, что носит ребенка, и понимает, что это его шанс наконец покинуть Гидру — либо сбежать с Баки, либо признаться во всем Стиву.Но прежде этого он попадает под взрыв и теряет ребенка.*По заявке http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45667586#t45667586
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, hinted at not realized
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Порой я ненавижу свою жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes I hate the line I walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999404) by [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific). 



Омеги, в отличие от обычных людей, очень рано узнают о своей беременности. Узнают в тот момент, когда в них начинает биться сердце.

Когда Брок приходит в себя на больничной койке, это первое, что он замечает. За ровной пульсирующей болью обожженной кожи и сломанных костей одна вещь заставляет его жалеть, что он очнулся: отсутствие сердцебиения.

От этой боли не приходит никакой порядок, нет ни сладко-острой ясности, ни спокойствия. Брок хочет свернуться калачиком вокруг своей пустой утробы и кричать, пока из его горла не потечет кровь. Он довольствуется тем, что выкручивает на максимум морфий в своей капельнице, пока его не заполняет тошнотворное химическое спокойствие. И как раз в тот момент, когда наркотический туман затаскивает его в забытье, он различает красно-бело-голубую форму своего альфы, стоящего в дверях со скрещенными руками и выражением разочарования и предательства на лице. Его последней мыслью становится: «О боже, Стив». Он же не знал.

Когда Брок приходит в себя в следующий раз, Стив опять рядом, стоящий с тем же разочарованным видом. Ему нечего сказать в свою защиту, он это знает; он предал Стива, своего альфу, и готовился убить миллионы людей во имя Гидры. Это перестало иметь значение в тот момент, когда он услышал второе сердцебиение, черт побери, в тот момент, когда Стив поставил на него свою метку, Брок захотел выбраться, освободиться, начать новую жизнь со своим альфой и их ребенком, забыв навсегда о Пирсе, Зимнем Солдате и заданиях.

На краткое мгновение он хочет дотянуться до него, рассказать обо всем, прильнуть к своему альфе и обрести в нем утешение, как полагается любой омеге. Но когда он тянется к их связи в надежде укутаться в нее, он обнаруживает, что нить между ними стала холодной и темной. Связь невозможно разорвать ничем, кроме смерти, и он чувствует, что она еще на месте, но Стив закрылся от него, оставил его.

Брок хотел бы сказать, что не заслужил этого. Он роняет руку на постель. Это уже не важно.

Пытки, которых он ожидал, так и не начинаются. Может быть, теперь его считают бесполезным, с хрустящей кожей, прикованным к кровати. Они задают ему вопросы, снижают дозу морфия, чтобы он не отключался, притворяясь, что их не существует, но иначе никак не трогают. Он ждал, что его вытащат на задний двор и пристрелят, как бешеного пса. Он почти мечтает об этом.

Стив не возвращается. Брок пытается не скучать по нему.

Брок порой задается вопросом, упоминается ли ребенок в его карте, смотрели ли врачи вообще туда, когда соскребали обуглившееся мясо и выпрямляли сломанные кости. Ему интересно, если они узнали, сказали ли Стиву? Он боится спрашивать. Если Стив знает, может быть, ему все равно, может быть, он рад, что ребенок его омеги-предателя исчез раньше, чем обзавелся отпечатками пальцев. От этой мысли комната вокруг него становится меньше, а дыхание сбивается, руки сводит от боли, которую невозможно унять никакими лекарствами.

Его кожа зарастает, опустошенность — нет. Он никогда на самом деле не хотел ребенка, но теперь, когда того у него отобрали, он не знает, как без него дышать. Все вокруг оглушительно тихо без стука этого крохотного сердца под его собственным.

Броку нужна боль, нужно быть прикованным к столу в допросной, чтобы ему лопали пальцы и разбивали лицо. Ему нужно что-то помимо гложущей пустоты, но ему никто этого не дает. Отсутствие боли хуже, чем сама боль. Они следят за ним, те, что остались от ЩИТа, но ему позволяют шататься вокруг. Каждый раз, когда он сворачивает за угол, раздается шипение или рык. Предатель. Убийца. Разлучник. Как будто кто-то из-них лучше, как будто у них чисты руки.

Стив старательно его избегает, отворачиваясь каждый раз, когда они ненароком пересекаются, покидает комнату, когда он входит. Он раз ловит капитана обнимающим Зимнего, и они хорошо смотрятся вместе, правильно, и позднее кто-то с насмешкой сообщает ему, что Роджерс ищет способ полностью разрушить их связь.

Это не должно причинять такой боли, пульсирующей как пустота в его утробе. Стив все равно уже не принадлежит ему, Броку нечего ему больше дать.

Он находит пистолет и запирается в своей комнате. Это до идиотизма просто, и он злится, что не додумался до этого раньше. М9 привычной тяжестью лежит в его руке, метал холодит язык, когда Брок сжимает ствол губами и закрывает глаза. Он накрывает живот ладонью — до ужаса пустой и неправильный — и шепчет извинения — Стиву, ребенку, самому себе — он даже не знает.

Он не спускает курок.

Он не спускает курок. Пистолет успокаивающей тяжестью остается у него во рту, и он орет на себя, требуя уже просто сделать это; он не боится боли и не боится смерти, но его палец не шевелится, и он ненавидит себя за это еще сильнее.

Дверь открывается. Брок каменеет. Конечно, это чертов Стив, решивший зайти к нему после всего этого времени. Он ждет, что пистолет вырвут из его рта, что его схватят и встряхнут и заставят ответить на вопрос. Но Стив не двигается, и единственный звук в комнате — тихое «трус», и Брок даже не может возразить, потому что это правда.

Он выпускает пистолет, и тот падает ему на колени, и Брок кивает. Он прижимается затылком к окну, и Стив так и не уходит, и слова срываются с его губ раньше, чем он осознает, что открыл рот.

— Я ждал ребёнка.

Как только он произносит это, слова тяжело повисают между ними, и всё становится настоящим, и ему больнее, чем его учили справляться. Из горящих глаз текут слезы, воздух застревает в горле, грозя удушить его. Брок сворачивается в клубок, одной рукой обхватив живот, и пытается сдерживать рыдания, пока его не начинает от них тошнить, и ему нужен его чертов альфа, но когда он поднимает взгляд на расплывающуюся комнату, Стива в ней нет. Брок вцепляется ногтями в лицо и кричит.

Насмешки в коридоре прекращаются. Никто не знает, что сказать. Тяжелое молчание и приглушенная жалость еще хуже. Брок выходит и решает не возвращаться. Его никто не останавливает.

Стив не следует за ним. Оно и к лучшему.


End file.
